mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Veteran
[[Super_Monday_Night_Combat_Characters#Enforcers|''Return]] ''to the characters page. Classed under the enforcer category, the Veteran (Voiced by Greg Stackhouse) is a melee-oriented pro with a high health capacity and relatively high damage output when in hand-to-hand combat. His primary weapon fires semi-homing laser eagles at enemy bots and Pros, dealing a fair amount of damage over a long period of time. The Veterans secondary weapon is a melee, in the shape of a stool with some very nasty spikes protruding from it. This weapon also grants a grapple and a dash ability to the Veteran when selected. The Veteran truly shines in melee combat, with his three primary skills focusing on getting close to the enemy Pros in order to get in arms reach, and promptly endangering said Pro's physical well-being with a series of grapples. Case in point is the Ka-Claw skill, which can reach out and grab hostile Pros quickly pulling them towards the Veteran, allowing him and his team-mates to go to town on the poor, now out of position, player. __TOC__ Biography From Pittsburgh's Skid Row to sold out arenas all over the world and back again, Victor Lisowski, who earned the nickname "The Veteran" after his stint during the U.S. intervention in the war between Madagascar and Greenland, shone as one of professional wrestling's brightest stars. Known for his massive form, dark charisma and intense yet deliberate psychological attacks during interviews, the Veteran scared (and delighted) audiences for over five decades until the volume of stitches, broken bones, pinched nerves and knee replacements proved too much to endure, even for "the man with the hundred megaton biceps". As the world of wrestling moved on, the Veteran waged mat wars under an increasingly smaller spotlight until his retirement match, which was held in the same gymnasium where he had trained at as a rookie (now a nightclub called "Rawhides"). As it is with all true heroes however, Lisowski would never be forgotten. His legend endured long after his passing, and when Monday Night Combat issued a poll to its fans to see which deceased figure from history they'd like to see cloned, the Veteran was the overwhelming favourite, beating former child actor Tiffany Brissette (who played Vicki the Robot on the 20th century episodic television show "Small Wonder") and George Washington, respectively. Pro Career *Joined the 3,000 "Kill Club" faster than any SMNC Pro in history. *Was the impetus for the "no psychological warfare during overtime" rule. *Once scared a Bouncer to death. Notable DNA *Victor Lisowski, Army veteran, former professional wrestler and meat packer. Personal *Among his key weapons are his two fists, which together he has nicknamed "Cruel but Fair". *Won 500 cans of radiation-free mole crickets for his favorite charity, The Hopegood House, on the game show $10,000 Food Pyramid. *Shares his home with a 13-year-old giraffe named Lynette. Likes *Dog tracks, the crunch of bone, Polish barmaids Dislikes *The piano player at the Raffles Hotel in Singapore, unsalted popcorn. Weapons Flying Falcon A pistol-like weapon with a holographic image of a falcon's head. Fires semi-homing energy bursts at a high rate of speed. *Alternate Fire: Creates a small shockwave in the Veteran's location similar to the Gunner's Ground Slam. Hot Seat A standby from the Veteran's cagematch days, the Hot Seat is spiked bar-stool which serves as the Veteran's melee weapon. Attempting to reload with this weapon will make the Veteran lunge. *Alternate Fire: Grapple Attack Skills Ka-Claw The Veteran's Flying Falcon tosses out an energy claw that grabs enemy Pros and pulls them towards him. This proves especially helpful against an Enforcer's biggest foils: Strikers and Commandos. Ka-Claw counters the high mobility of the lighter classes, allowing the Veteran to pull the more agile Pros into his short, but very dangerous reach. Skid Row Throw The Veteran's most popular wrestling move, which clobbers the enemy with an uppercut, and then drop-kicks them at a remarkable distance. The Skid Row Throw is well-suited for scoring some easy Ring Outs on enemy Pros, but is effectively useless against most bots with an exception to Bouncers and Jackbots. Freight Train Also called Pain Train, the Veteran uses his jet-pack to charge forward, crashing through enemy bots and grappling Pros. This skill is tailor-made for plowing through enemy bot offensives and closing the distance to take out a supporting Defender. Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Trivia *Between his taunting, his build, and his general appearance, the Veteran seems to be inspired by, if not heavily based on, semi-retired pro wrestler Big Van Vader. *In the Veteran's taunt "Hi Boys" he states "I'm the oldest hooker on the block", with hooker being censored out. This is a reference to his ability to "hook" in pros via Ka-Claw as well as the carnival term for catch-as-catch-can wrestler with a legitimate mat wrestling background who would use a variety of holds (or "hooks") to force their opponent to forfeit. *The Veteran bears some resembalance to the DotA hero Pudge; both Pudge and Veteran have a "hook" skill and specialize in locking down enemies after hooking them. Quotes *"Time to HIT the button of no return!" *"Forget the moneyballs. Give up now, and I won't kill your PETS after the match." *"Just once, I'd like to get these guys in an electric, barb-wire cage match." *"Stuck on a team with a bunch of jabronis!" *"We got our hands around their turkey necks! All we have to do, is squeeze." *"I am the uncrowned champion, of Super MNC!" *"I'm a master, at the art of mayhem. A sculpter of savagery! A painter of pain." *"There is no defence! There is only attack, attack, and ATTACK some more!" *Stepping onto the field of combat with me is like stepping into a hurricane!" *Be warned! I neither give, nor take any quarter." Gallery SMNC Veteran Concept Art 1.png SMNC Veteran Poster.jpg vetblitz.jpg|Blitz vetdeer.jpg|Luchadeer vetft.jpg|Fairy Tale vetFuego.jpg|El Fuego vetlos.jpg|Los Muertos vetzom.jpg|Zombie Update History Category:Pros Category:Enforcers Category:Veteran